


Accident

by Kayluh1915



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cheating, Discussion of Abortion, Infidelity, Mpreg, Multi, Trans Character, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915
Summary: Rhett and Link had been having a secret affair for a while, but when a little accident crashes into them, how will they handle the consequences of their actions?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Mpreg is a HUUUUGGGGEEEEE guilty pleasure of mine and I had to jot one down for the Rhink fandom because I can't resist. What can I say? I'm a slut for some good mpreg and if you are too, then buckle up for this non-beta'd mess of a side story! Also, the vasectomies that they got together doesn't exist in this world, so that's exempt from the plot (obviously).
> 
> Comments, as always, are welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> You can also follow me on Tumblr [@Rhink4days](https://rhink4days.tumblr.com/) if you would like! I make gifs, edits, and (obviously) write when I get the chance!

Rhett had just finished pouring his morning cup of tea when Christy called him. He answered it casually, not prepared for her frantic voice on the other end. She was so upset that Rhett could barely understand her. On her third attempt, it finally came through. Link had left the previous night to go for a drive, but he never came back and wasn’t answering his phone.

“Have you tried the office?” Rhett asked, trying to calm down Christy the best he could.

“Tried it, no answer.” Worry started to bubble up in Rhett’s stomach as well.

“Okay, I’m going to go check the office anyway just to rule it out and we’ll go from there. Just stay calm, Chris. We’ll find him.” Rhett left a note for Jessie who was still sleeping and left his house without even changing out of his pajamas. When he arrived at the studio, he saw Link’s car in the parking lot and took a deep breath, texting Christy as soon as he parked. She would be so relieved to hear that he had found him, but it was so unlike Link to just disappear and not return home. Rhett ran into the studio and started shouting Link’s name, but he was only met with the echo of his own voice. He checked the set, the kitchen, then their office. No sign of Link anywhere. Rhett then heard a faint snore come from the ceiling of their office. He had fallen asleep in their secret napping loft. Rhett climbed up and found Link asleep on the recliner, head leaned back and mouth wide-open. On the end table sat his glasses and glass of water with some Alka-Seltzer. Strange… He didn’t remember Link being sick yesterday. He placed his hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly.

“Link?” It was normally difficult to waken Link, but as soon as Rhett touched his shoulder, he sprung up with a loud gasp and began to breathe heavily. “Whoa, whoa, easy. It’s just me, Bo.” Link looked up to Rhett with wide eyes, his breath only calming down a little bit.

“W-What are you doing here?” Link asked, seeming to be in a haze.

“What do you mean what am I doing here? You have Christy scared half to death. You took off last night and never came home and she called me this morning panicking.” Link only looked to the floor, reality finally catching up with him.

“Shit. I need to head back home then. I fell asleep and lost track of the time.” Link uncovered himself and stood up from the recliner, putting on one shoe before Rhett gently grabbed his arm. Link looked back up to him with a questioned glare.

“What’s going on, Bo?” Link didn’t respond. “It’s not like you to leave for a drive and not come back. Is everything okay? Are you sick?” Link looked back down to his shoe and finished putting it on, ignoring Rhett’s questions. “Link, you need to talk to me. It’s not going to get better until you talk about it.” He grabbed the other shoe and held it in his hand for a moment, adjusting his glasses with an unreadable expression.

“Talking about it isn’t going to help.” He stated bluntly, putting on his other shoe. Without another word, Link got up and began to walk to the staircase, but Rhett stopped him again, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“I’m not letting you leave until you tell me what’s going on.” Link stood there for a moment, his eyes starting to water as he fumbled with what to say.

“I-I can’t. It’s too much… I-I…” Rhett pulled Link into his arms and held him tight, allowing Link to cry into his shoulder. He was so worried. Whatever was bothering him obviously was causing him a lot of distress and Rhett hated seeing Link in so much pain. Once Link’s sobs quietened down, Rhett placed another gentle kiss atop his head.

“Everything’s alright. Everything’s going to be okay.” Link only shook his head.

“No, they’re not. They’re terrible and they’re only going to get worse.” Rhett only chuckled.

“I’ll be here no matter wha-“

“I’m pregnant...” Everything stopped. Rhett’s swaying, his gentle fingers in Link’s hair, and even his breathing. Link started to cry again at Rhett’s reaction which snapped Rhett out of the trance he was in. His swaying resumed and so did his fingers, but he was still holding his breath. Comforting Link was the most important thing to him despite the unsettling news.

“You’re… You’re…?”

“Yeah... I’ve been suspecting it for about two weeks when my period was late. I left last night to get a few pregnancy tests and when they came back positive, I just couldn’t… I couldn’t look Christy in the face without telling her the truth. She’s gonna know, Rhett. She’s gonna know that we’ve been involved. She sure as hell can’t get me pregnant. Not to mention that I’m almost 41 and we’ve already got 5 kids between us. Oh God, how will the kids react? They know that I’m different, but seeing their Dad pregnant will be so awkward for them and their friends… and the kids at school could tease them… Oh, god what about the Beasts? What am I going to do?”

“Link, you just need to cal-“

“I CAN’T CALM DOWN!" He exclaimed. "YOU’RE NOT THE ONE CARRYING A CHILD AT 40!” Rhett stood back to let Link have his space. He only sat back down on the recliner and started crying again with his hands carded through his salt and peppered hair.

“The fuck are we gonna do…?” Rhett was still in shock and didn’t really know how to process the information he was just given, but he didn’t care about how he was feeling. All he cared about at this moment was Link. He bent down to the recliner and took one of Link’s hands out of his hair, kissing the back of it and holding onto it as tight as he could.

“We’ll get through this together, Link. As I said, I’m here… no matter what.” Link shook his head.

“I just don’t know what to say to Christy… I can’t hide that I’m… ya’know… for long.” Rhett somehow squeezed Link’s hand even tighter.

“Don’t worry about that right now. Right now just focus on you, me, and your breathing and we’ll work everything else out later.” Link only nodded in response. They sat in the nap loft for almost an hour and a half, Link finally calming down enough to head back home to his worried wife. Rhett, on the other hand, stayed behind to mull over the news that Link was expecting. They had been involved in a secret romance for about two months and only took it to the sheets one time. Rhett had been super careful, wearing a condom and not even finishing, but it apparently wasn’t enough. He didn’t even want another child. Children aren’t his most favorite thing in the world, and while he loves Locke and Shepherd and wouldn’t replace them for anything, he’s not very fond of their child-bound behavior. Just thinking about hearing another child’s cries every night made him anxious.

He hadn’t realized how much time had passed until Link came back, showered and in fresh clothes.

“You still up here?” Link asked, taking a sip of the La Croix he had in his hand.

“Yeah… it’s just…” Link nodded in understanding.

“I know…” They both stood there in silence, neither one not really knowing what to say or do. “I thought about going to Planned Parenthood…” Link mentioned. Rhett looked up to Link’s face to see if he could get a read on what he was feeling, but all he could see was uncertainty on his brow.

“Link… are you sure? That-That’s a pretty major decision.” Link didn’t respond, the same look still hanging on his brow.

“Yes… no… I don’t know. I’m almost 41, Rhett. There’s a lot of risks involved when you’re carrying a child this late. Not to mention that we’d have to tell Christy, Jessie, and the kids we already have that we’ve been involved and had a little accident that turned into a big problem. I don’t know… it just sounds like an easier option.”

“But easy doesn’t mean that it’s the best.” Link ran his hands back up to his hair.

“I know… I’d like to at least go and discuss our options. We don’t have to decide right now. Let’s just go on with our lives until we can figure something out.” Rhett let out a deep sigh. It would be difficult to let something like this slide under the radar until they got to Planned Parenthood, but he would do his best for Link.

“Okay, Bo.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while! I'm sorry! *hides* But I hope you enjoy this long-awaited chapter anyways! I promise the other one will come MUCH sooner!

Link somehow managed to seemingly ignore their major problem, continuing on with life as if nothing was wrong; but Rhett couldn’t ignore it. There are over a million questions running through his head on a daily basis about the pregnancy and has found himself unintentionally avoiding Link so one of those said million questions doesn’t slip out. He had dealt with pregnancies before, having two kids of his own, but this was a far fetch from having a child with his wife. He was also concerned about Link and how he was feeling. He had watched both Jessie and Christy suffer from morning sickness and various other symptoms when they were pregnant and he was worried about what kind of symptoms Link may have been feeling if any at all. He was also concerned about their relationship. Did Link even want to continue to see Rhett after this? As bad as it sounded, he hoped so.

Link had also noticed that Rhett was keeping his distance, but he didn’t question it. He knew that it was because he was respecting Link’s wishes to not discuss it any further until their appointment. They continued this for about a week or so before Stevie and the crew started to take notice that something wasn’t quite right between them.

“You guys seem like you’ve been distant lately. Is everything okay?” Rhett flashed her a fake smile and nodded.

“Everything’s fine. We talked and Link said that he needed his space for a bit so I’m trying to respect that.” It wasn’t a total lie, but he still felt bad for not telling her the full truth. Stevie shrugged her shoulders, deciding that Rhett probably would have told her if it had been something major. If only she knew.

“Alright then. Remember you can always talk to me if something’s up.” With that, Stevie shut the office door behind her and left Rhett alone again, but only for about another five minutes when Link walked in with a large slushie in his left hand, sipping on it absentmindedly as he took his seat in front of Rhett. To avoid speaking to him, Rhett pretended to work, typing gibberish into the keyboard while Link continued to gulp down the cherry slushie.

“We filming today?” Link asked in between sips. Rhett nodded and gave a slight hum in response, continuing to type his gibberish. Link soon followed suit, the office soon filled with nothing but the sounds of their keyboards and Link’s occasional loud slurps from his slushie. David came in after about 15 minutes and to tell them that they were ready for them. They hopped up from their desks at the same time but Link beat Rhett to the door, slushie still in his hand as he headed down the hall. Rhett soon followed, hearing Link groan even from where he was in the hall.

“What’s that smell!?” Link exclaimed. Rhett sped up his walking until he got to their recording area, sniffing the air in curiosity.

“I don’t smell anything,” Ellie commented.

“Yeah, me neither,” Jordan added.

“Neither do I, Link,” Rhett also added. Link was sure he smelled something, though. He uncovered his nose and sniffed the air again, gagging as soon as he did.

“Uugghhhhh! Who’s eatin’ fish!?” Everyone looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces.

“Josh made some catfish earlier. That’s probably what you’re smelling, but he made it like almost three hours ago.” Realization crashed into Rhett like a Mack truck. He suddenly remembered Jessie being able to smell things from a mile away when she was pregnant. Everything from garbage on the street to cookouts down the road.

“I don’t care, I still smell it and it’s making me sick. Find Josh and tell him he’s fired.” The crew exchanged looks and left to try and get the scent that none of them could smell out of the room. There was an attempt, at least. They had three fans running and took the tobacco candle out of their office, but Link could still smell that damned catfish.

“Just fuck it,” He muttered. “I’ll just deal with it.” and he did. They were able to film that episode of GMM with only a few cuts. Rhett was surprised at Link’s resistance but during the GMMore, it quickly fell apart.

“You alright?” He asked, Link’s face nearly turning green at this point.

“No. I don’t feel so good.” He groaned, leaning his head back. “That fishy smell’s starting to get to me.” Rhett looked over to the crew and made a cutting gesture at his neck. They stopped filming and cleared the room, giving them some space.

“Here, let’s move back to the office. You’ll be more comfortable th-” Rhett hadn’t even finished his sentence when Link leaned back up with a forceful dry heave. Without thinking, Rhett reached for the trash can next to his seat and handed it to Link. He heaved again into the can, every bit of the slushie he had enjoyed coming up. Rhett rubbed his back while Link was sick, humming a song to keep him calm. Link spit into the disgusting can once more before finally putting it down and laying his head on Rhett’s shoulder. He was surprised at Link’s affection, but he reciprocated, holding him in his arms as he recovered from his puking episode. There was never a time where he could resist Link.

“We should get back to the office. You may throw up again if you keep smelling that fish.” Link nodded on his shoulder.

“You’re right. I’d ask you to carry me if you could.” Rhett laughed and placed a kiss atop his forehead.

“You know I would, Bo.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rhett was sitting at his desk replying to some emails when there was a knock on the office door. He cringed a bit and looked over at Link laying down on the couch to see if he had been disturbed, but he didn’t even flinch. Rhett got up from his chair and opened the door to Stevie standing there with her arms crossed. Rhett held up one finger over his mouth and gestured back to Link who was still snoring away. She then cocked her head back towards the hall. Rhett shut the door behind him and followed her down the hall a bit before she stopped right in her tracks and spun around to see Rhett’s face.

“Alright, what’s going on? Something smells fishy about this entire thing and it’s not just Josh’s catfish.” Rhett really didn’t know what to say.

“Nothin’s wrong. Link just caught some stomach bug. He’ll be alright.” Stevie didn’t buy it. Not even for a minute.

“Bullshit. You guys keep your distance from each other for weeks and all of a sudden Link has a super sense of smell that made him sick? Do you think I’m that dumb?” Rhett stood there like a knot on a log, not saying a word back to the woman who’s been there for them through everything. “Answer me, Rhett!”

“I dunno what you want me to say.”

“The truth!” Rhett looked down at the floor and then back up and around.

“I can’t, Stevie. Not… not right now.”

“And why not?”

“It’s a… very rough situation. And I don’t know if I’m ready to share that with another person besides Link and myself.” Stevie scoffed, her arms still crossed.

“Do you not trust me?”

“With this situation? No...” Her mouth gaped open. She couldn’t believe that Rhett had just said that.

“Are you  _ serious _ ?”

“Please, don’t be mad. This is just so fucking… difficult! Link won’t even talk to me about it and I feel like I’m going to explode.”

“Then talk to me, Rhett! Let me help you guys! You know I’d never tell a soul.” Rhett took in a deep sigh. Could he really trust her with the fact that they had been cheating on their wives for months? That it backfired and turned into a child that they really didn’t need? He sure hoped so, because he decided to.

“Alright, fine. I’ll tell you what’s going on, but you gotta promise to keep it between us for now.” Stevie nodded.

“You have my word.”

“Alright. Can we go somewhere private first?” She looked around and nodded.

“Dressing room?”

“That’ll work.” Stevie followed Rhett into the dressing room and shut the door, making sure that it was locked.

“Why are you locking the door?”

“I can’t take any chances of someone else walking in.” The look of pure worry plagued Stevie’s brow.

“Is it that bad?” Rhett nodded. “He doesn’t have cancer or something, does he?” Rhett waved her off.

“No, no. Nothing like that. Link’s going to be fine. I didn’t lie about that.” Stevie sighed a breath of relief.

“Good.” They sat there in silence for a moment before Stevie gestured with her arms. “Well?”

“I dunno where to star-”

“From the beginning?” Rhett shook his head and looked up to the ceiling with his eyes squeezed shut, just ripping off the band-aid.

“Link and I are having an affair.” Stevie gasped.

“What!?”

“Please don’t react this way.” Stevie stepped back away from Rhett.

“How can I not? You just told me you’ve been cheating on Jessie!” Rhett stormed past Stevie and unlocked the dressing room door. “Where the fuck are you going?”

“I knew I couldn’t trust you with this.” Stevie sighed deeply.

“Just… wait. I’m sorry, that’s just… wow, Rhett.”

“I know, alright! We’re more than paying for it right now. All I ask is that you let me finish before reacting, okay?” Stevie nodded.

“Alright, I’m sorry. Just… wow.” Rhett shut and locked the door back, sitting down on the nearby chair in front of their large lighted mirror.

“Okay, Link and I have been having an affair for almost three months. We kept it out of the bedroom as long as we could, but we finally caved one night and I was as careful as I could ever be… but it wasn’t-”

“Don’t tell me Link’s pregnant.” She joked, laughing a bit but shutting up as soon as Rhett looked up at her with a serious face, not saying a word. She gasped again, putting her hand over her mouth.

“I’m sorry, can I react to  _ that _ ? You  _ fucking _ got him pregnant!? What the fuck is wrong with you!? Not only have you been cheating, but now he’s fucking pregnant after you’ve had how many kids!?” Rhett licked his lips.

“You done?” Stevie nodded.

“Yeah… Holy shit, you all are in a pickle.” Rhett hummed.

“Tell me about it. He uh… he brought up planned parenthood when he told me. I’m not sure if he will or not, but we have an appointment to discuss our options in three days. We came to an agreement to not talk about it until then which is why we’ve been keeping our distance. I can’t even ask him how’s he’s feeling, if he has any weird craving- oh my God the slushies make sense now.” Stevie laughed.

“So does the super smell.” Rhett ran his hands through his curls

“I just don’t know what to do… I don’t want another kid. Just the thought of hearing it cry is making me anxious… but I dunno about planned parenthood either. It just seems like an extreme option” Stevie put her hand on Rhett’s shoulder.

“Look, this doesn’t excuse what you’ve done to Christy and Jessie. I love those girls to death and neither of them deserved what you two have done.” Rhett put his head down.

“I know…”

“But, now that there’s a child involved, we’ll have to wait and see what Link decides to do before we can go any further. You said the appointment was in three days?” Rhett nodded. “Good, we’ll have some answers then. But whatever Link decides to do, Christy and Jessie will find out about this. I know I kept my word, but if you don’t tell them what happened or keep the baby a secret from them, I’ll tell them. Because they deserve to know.” Rhett stood up from the chair.

“You’re right. I’ll decide how to tell Jessie when Link makes a choice on what to do. I’ll make sure that you know about his decision as soon as I do.” Stevie nodded, turning to the door and unlocking it. She stopped on her way out and turned back to Rhett.

“Thank you for trusting me, Rhett. I know with what you told me it had to be hard. Even though I’m pretty pissed at what you’ve done… I still appreciate you telling me the truth.” Rhett didn’t say anything as she shut the door behind her as she left leaving him all alone in their dressing room with his thoughts.


End file.
